


Home Alone with Rupert

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Cut it out or I am going to pinch you."





	Home Alone with Rupert

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Home Alone with Rupert**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy, Lauren  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Humor/Romance/Slash  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** "Cut it out or I am going to pinch you."  
**Written:** 2005-12-28  
**Author's Note:** This is #4 in the **Ultimate Happiness** series. 

"The dog weighs a ton." 

"Um, he has like 2 paws on you." 

"He doesn't have 2 paws on you." 

"You were the one who insisted he stay with us." 

"That's like the third time you've pointed that out tonight." 

"When I'm right I have no problem stating the obvious." Nancy said. 

"Mmm hmm. Jimmy's condo association does not allow dogs. No one needed to get in trouble." 

"When he wants a walk at 6am, you're taking him." 

"Uh uh. I'm unleashing him in the backyard." 

"He better not crap in my house." 

"Or what?" Lauren asked. "You have a total soft spot for the dog." 

"I deny any soft spot." 

"Whatever. You're the one who feeds him off your plate." 

"You have no evidence of that." 

Nancy and Lauren were cuddled up on the couch in their den with Rupert, Scooter's year old bulldog. He and Fitz saw nearly twelve dogs before settling on him. Rupert hardly ever barked, except during college football games or when Scooter accidentally shut the bedroom door on him. 

"I'm hungry." Lauren said. 

"We can make dinner. It's after six." 

"No." she dragged out the word. "I don't want to get up. When is the last time we cuddled?" 

"A couple of days ago." 

"OK, when is the last time we cuddled alone?" Lauren asked. 

"Fair point. I have you all to myself this weekend." 

"I'm so excited." 

It was Labor Day weekend. Fitz and Scooter had gone to Charleston to visit Jimmy. There would be fishing, cigar smoking, and man talk. Fitz was excited. He had not seen his Uncle Jimmy since Meredith's funeral and Scooter was his new best friend. 

"Jimmy may introduce them to his new girlfriend." Lauren said. 

"What new girlfriend? I don't think she's invited to boys' weekend." 

"I think her name is Linda...I think she's his new girlfriend. Didn't he tell you about her?" 

"Jimmy has never told me about a single girlfriend he's had since we met." Nancy said. 

"Why not?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why not?" 

"Because he's madly in love with me." 

"No he's not! Oh my God, is he?" 

"Lauren, have you forgotten how jealous you were about..." 

"But I thought that was just a crush. Wow, is that why he can't keep a girlfriend?" 

"Dunno." Nancy lifted Lauren's tee shirt and stroked her stomach. 

"You're trying to distract me." 

"From what?" 

"The Jimmy revelation. And the fact that I was just about to complain we've been watching CNN for almost an hour." 

"I'm not watching CNN; I'm watching Zain Verjee." 

"Oh in that case." Lauren clicked the TV off. "She definitely goes." 

"Zain doesn't hold a candle to you baby doll." 

"Mmm hmm, good answer." 

Nancy pulled her closer, kissing her softly. 

Lauren slid her arms around Nancy until they lay side by side kissing. Rupert was not at all affected by this at the bottom of the couch. Nancy took Lauren's leg and covered hers...it gave her easier access to her sweatpants. 

"I can take you right here." Nancy whispered in her ear. "No one can stop me." 

Lauren moaned when she felt Nancy's hand slide into her pants. Slow, just stroking through her hair. 

"Nancy." She whispered. 

"What?" 

"Mmm..." 

She loved it when Lauren was aroused; all flushed skin and glazed eyes. How was it possible after eleven years that Nancy found new ways to love and satisfy this woman? A long time ago, when Nancy decided that she would most likely be single for the rest of her life, she didn't think she would ever meet a woman like Lauren. To be sure, she got on Nancy's nerves sometimes, they still fought too, though it was rare, and there were times where they were perfectly happy to be on different floors of the house for hours at a time. 

"Boo boo!" Lauren squealed as Nancy finally made contact with her clit. Nancy turned her over on her back, ridding her of the obnoxious sweatpants altogether. They were alone and could do whatever they wanted. The side door was open but the alley leading to their yard was not frequented by the masses. The panties fell on the floor as Nancy slid down on the couch. Feeling the crunch, Rupert hopped down and went to Scooter's easy chair on the other side of the TV. 

Nancy kissed across her stomach, loving the sounds she made. Lauren arched her back. 

"Now Nancy, oh God!" 

_She is so impatient_ , Nancy thought with a smile as she lapped her tongue across Lauren's folds. Damn, whoever thought sex with the same woman would still be so good after a decade? She loved how Lauren gripped the couch cushions, making that gurgling sound in the back of her throat before completely surrendering all decorum and crying out Nancy's name repeatedly until her orgasm washed over her. Her body completely relaxed; Nancy gently kissed her lips. 

"I love you baby." 

"Me too, me too, me too. Damn, that felt good." 

"Does it ever bore you?" Nancy asked. 

"Are you kidding me? Hell no. Wait, does bore you?" 

"Calm down there Broomhilda. It's just a question, a conversation starter. I'm having the time of my life." 

"Are you sure? Are...?" 

"Cut it out or I'm going to pinch you." Nancy held up her two fingers to show she meant business. 

Lauren rolled her eyes. 

"You better not pinch me; I'll tell my daddy." 

"Tattletale." 

Nancy laughed and Lauren kissed her. 

I'm really hungry now." 

"Yeah, my face between your thighs is quite a chore for you." 

"It always makes me hungry. We have some ground chicken in there." 

Lauren grabbed her sweatpants, leaving the panties where they were. 

"In case you want a little more later?" Nancy asked. 

Lauren looked at her. She still lay on the couch, chin rested on her hands and a slight smile on her face. 

"Exactly. You want to help Doc, or take a nap?" 

"The latter sounds good." 

"Get in the kitchen or starve." Lauren replied. 

Laughing, Nancy climbed off the couch and went to the kitchen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

"I think when he graduates from elementary school we'll move Fitz from Browning to Dalton." 

"Why?" 

"Well, it's a bigger school to start. Fitz will be exposed to more kids from different backgrounds and lifestyles. Moreover, its coed...we definitely want him to get to know some girls. Plus it is the best school in the city, probably in the state." 

"It should be for 45 grand." 

Nancy came out of the bathroom and looked at Lauren. She was sitting on the bed eating. 

"What are you eating?" she asked. 

"Ice cream." 

"Well keep it to yourself tonight; I just showered." 

"Yes ma'am." 

"And anyway, you know money doesn't mean a damn thing where my family is concerned. He can go straight through twelfth grade at Dalton. Then I have a list of colleges for him to choose from." 

"What? Nancy, he is eight years old. And who's to say he'll want to go to any of those schools?" 

"He will have a choice of five schools; I even put 2 major football schools on there in case that pans out for him. Still, no son of mine will ever be a dumb jock." 

"Well, what are his choices?" Lauren asked. 

"Harvard, Princeton, Notre Dame, Penn State, and American. In order of importance." 

"Your plan is well crafted Dr. McNally. Have you also found a girl to betroth him to?" 

"You're patronizing me." Nancy climbed into bed, switching the TV from local news to the History Channel. 

"Am not. Its just, he's eight Nancy...he has time. What if he wants to go to USC, or Brigham Young?" 

"Unacceptable; too far." 

Lauren laughed, leaning to kiss her. 

"I love you." 

"Love you too." 

Nancy grabbed a file from the nightstand. She was grading her first quiz of the semester. She wanted to see where her American History 102 students were. Columbia University was an Ivy League school but it surprised her how little kids knew of their past. 

"Oh God, you gave a test already. You were that professor we all hated." Lauren said. 

"Oh ha, ha. Hey baby, you don't think I'm pushing Fitz too hard do you?" 

"You do not push Fitz at all. Of course I will make fun of your plan but our son will be very well-rounded." 

"I hate that term." Nancy said. 

"Why?" 

"Because." 

"Because why?" 

"Because why? Are you serious? See, this is why I correct Fitz everyday. Because why, oh my God." 

"You correct him because you are a perfectionist; it has nothing to do with me." 

"Hey, to the world he is just a young black kid. It is important to me that he carries himself with class. Its important to you too." 

"I'm glad you recognize that. Fitz is fine, and he will be fine." She put her ice cream bowl on the night table. 

"How the hell does your body stay so slim and sexy? You're eating ice cream at 10:30 for God's sake." 

Lauren shrugged. She worked out an hour a day, four days. It was very important to her that she looked good to Nancy. Not that she feared being turned in for a newer model, at least not in her rational mind. 

"Is this going to be one of those conversations where you insist that you're fat?" Lauren asked. "You are not by the way." 

"I like the way I look right now." 

Nancy had really gotten into kickboxing...she took a class every Tuesday and Thursday evening. She had nearly cut red meat completely from her diet, and she always took her vitamins. Since moving to New York, and leaving behind the hectic life of National Security Advisor she had lost the weight gained during the Santos Administration plus. 

"Well you look fabulous so shut up." 

"Yes love of my life. Oh my God, five papers and not one has named a significant moment in LBJ's presidency." 

"How about the way he became President?" Lauren asked. 

"Exactly. That is just the tip of the iceberg. Like here, this girl said he pulled the troops out of Vietnam. I have a lot of work to do." 

"At least the seminar kids are there for a reason. It is not required to graduate." 

"Yes, which means these kids should know a bit more." 

"Agreed. OK, time to stop grading." 

"What? Why?" 

"Cuz, I want attention." 

Lauren laid her head on Nancy's lap, smiling up at her. Nancy smiled too. 

"I guess I have extra time to do this tomorrow." Nancy said. 

"Sunday." Lauren amended. 

"Yes, Sunday." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I cannot believe you actually came out of the house in shower shoes." 

Lauren and Nancy walked through midtown Manhattan on a sunny Saturday afternoon. They were heading over to the Browning School to pick up Fitz's school uniforms for the new school year. Lauren was dressed in worn out hip-hugger jeans, a grey tank top and black Old Navy flip-flops. Nancy went for the more dressy casual look in dark washed flare jeans, black cowboy boots, and a black Stevie Nicks Bella Donna tee shirt. Her curly hair blew in the warm breeze. She pushed strands out of her face with her free hand; the other held Lauren's. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that they are not shower shoes? They are flip-flops." 

"Po-ta-to; po-tah-to. I wore them to the showers in Wellesley. You don't wear them outside in the street. We are going to do a lot of walking today." 

"I know. They are quite comfortable thank you very much." 

"If you say so." 

"I do. I sometimes forget that I married such a snob." 

"I resent that." Nancy replied as they walked through the gate and up to the doors of the school. "There are just things that are rational and things that are not." 

"Mmm hmm, I know honey." 

"Dr. and Mrs. McNally, it is so good to see you again." 

Lauren smiled serenely at the headmaster as Nancy tried her best not to roll her eyes at the absurdity of the political correctness. 

"Its good to see you again Dr. Scofield." Nancy said, shaking his hand. 

"You too, the both of you. Pickup for uniforms is in the gymnasium. They are also taking tuition in there this afternoon. We are so proud to have Fitz be a part of the Browning family." 

"Thank you." Lauren said. 

"He has shown excellence in both academics and athletics. He is intelligent, inquisitive, and very spirited young man. You must be very proud of him." 

"Very much so." Nancy replied. "He likes it here and that makes us very happy." 

"Good, good. Here is the schedule of events for the first trimester." 

"Thank you." Nancy swung her messenger pack around, sliding the packet in as they walked toward the gym. "Have a good day." 

"You do the same ladies." 

In the gym, Nancy wrote a check for $28,000; $27,500 for tuition and $500 for uniforms. Her son had to stop growing; he would be out of these in no time. Lauren chatted with the head of the PTA because she wanted to be on the board this year. 

"I had no idea that Fitz had two mothers." Helen Marshall said. "He seems to be good friends with my son Jeremy." 

"Yes, they play football together...Fitz does like him." 

"How long have you and your partner been together?" another woman named Susan asked as she checked out the platinum engagement ring and wedding band. 

"Eleven years. Are there any committee spots this year...I would love to be a part of this." 

"Sure. We meet twice a month; you don't mind opening your home for some meetings do you Lauren?" 

She would have to discuss that with Nancy, though she didn't see her objecting. As long as she knew well ahead of time when the meetings would be. 

"Nancy, I've joined the PTA." Lauren said as Nancy walked over to the table. 

"That's great." 

All the women spoke to Nancy and she was cordial. 

"Do you mind if we open our home for some meetings?" 

Nancy shook her head. Smiling, Lauren filled in three boxes throughout the yearly calendar for her meetings. 

"Attack of the soccer moms." Nancy whispered as they left the building carrying a large bag. 

"Be nice. I thought the director would make waves when she found out we were lesbians." 

"She did not say anything offensive to you, did she?" Nancy looked back as they reached the door. 

"No. Rich liberals never want other rich liberals to be offended by what they really think." Lauren said. "Plus, you are important...no one in there wants to piss you off. You are still taking phone calls from _60 Minutes_." 

"Yeah, I know. If any of those women piss you off or hurt your feelings you better let me know." 

Lauren laughed, squeezing her hand. 

"You don't have that panic button to push anymore." She reminded her. 

"Hey, I can certainly hold my own. I am a kick boxer. I got the moves to back up all of my shit talking." 

"Hey Nancy!" 

She turned at the sound of her name, smiling at the priest running toward her. 

"Frank, what are you doing out here?" 

"Breaking my vow of poverty and buying a few things for people." 

"If you took a vow of poverty you would not be wearing the Sean John slacks and have a car and driver." 

They both laughed. 

"Oh Frank, this is Lauren. Lauren, Bishop Francis McTiernan, PhD." 

"Wow, all that Nance." He shook Lauren's hand. "Really, I promise you that I am not that important. Everyone just calls me Father Frank. I've heard so much about you...it is so good to meet you. You are even prettier than Nancy says." 

"Thank you, nice to meet you too. What is your PhD in?" 

"I have one in philosophy and one in religion. Some of us have to share office space with the history nerds." 

"You're funny." Nancy replied with a smirk. "Lauren is a history nerd too." 

"Guilty as charged." She said. 

"Hey, you guys should come out with us tonight. Just a bunch of intellectuals drinking and pretending we know things." 

"When?" Nancy asked. 

"Around eight at Chelsea Commons. I know your son went away this weekend right?" 

"Yeah. Wanna go Lauren?" 

"I would love to. We will see you then." 

"Great." Frank clapped his hands. "I better run." 

He kissed Nancy's cheek, shook Lauren's hand, and went off in the other direction. 

"He seemed very nice." Lauren said. "He also seemed enamored with you." 

"Please. He may not have taken a vow of poverty but I think they remembered chastity. Frank is a real sweetheart, and an excellent priest." 

"OK. Lets go shopping." 

"As long as it is not Banana Republic." Nancy replied. 

"Yes, Banana Republic." 

"No." 

"They have those big try-on rooms you like." 

With a smile, Lauren snaked her arm around Nancy's waist. The former National Security Advisor tried not to smile. 

"You drive a hard bargain woman." She said. 

"You know it. We will go to Ann Taylor afterward." 

"Oh, now you got me." 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

They went home after a few hours of shopping and relaxed a bit. Fitz called to say he missed them and to discuss all the fish he caught. Nancy walked Rupert around the block while Lauren returned phone calls. Then she went on a bit of a dusting spree. Nancy came in while she was finishing up. 

"Are you getting OCD in your old age?" she asked as she released the hound. "Every time I turn around you are dusting or cleaning." 

"This is a dusty old house. It kills my allergies. I have to do something. Did Rupert go...I don't want to find any surprises when we get back?" 

"Yeah. Funny how I ended up walking him when I expressly said I would not." 

"Yeah. Funny." 

They went to a nice little Thai restaurant in Chelsea before walking over to the bar. Nancy waved at some of her colleagues. There was Jim Lincoln, Andy Floyd, Tina Kellerman, Frank, another priest Nancy never met, Dan Perry, and Kim Mason. She introduced Lauren around and they into two chairs close to the wall. 

"There is Sam Adams here if you like beer." Frank said. 

Lauren poured herself beer in a plastic cup. Nancy flagged a server and ordered a bourbon and water. 

"A woman after my own heart." The other priest said. "Now that is a drink." 

She now knew his name was Father Joe, Joseph Carlino. He was just 26 and had recently left seminary school. 

"Tell me why you became a priest." Tina asked. 

"I couldn't get laid." He said smirking. "Kidding. I heard the calling when I was about 14. I did not delude myself into thinking it would not be a real challenge...all of life is." 

"Amen to that." Nancy said as she took her drink. 

"I want to be an inspiration to the hopeless and downtrodden." 

"A real live Father Flanagan right here." Frank said. 

"Look at you." Nancy replied. "Aren't you supposed to encourage this kind of behavior?" 

"I do, but the Bronx is no joke. I have $250 laying on him running to the suburbs in less than 3 years." 

"I'm sticking it out." Joe said with confidence. 

"Good for you Joe." Lauren said. 

The conversation jumped through everything from politics to the legalization of prostitution. 

"It is a victimless crime." Andy said. 

"Oh God, I am sick to death of hearing that." Nancy said. "How many well to do women become $10 hookers in the meat-packing district? These women are victims of something before they even enter into prostitution. Do not get me started on this." 

"Please." Lauren added. "Her opinions are strong on the subject." 

"I didn't know you were a feminist Nancy." Kim said. "I guess I should have." 

"Feminist is just a label; I don't like to be labeled. I am a woman, and I know there are rights and there are wrongs. If that makes me a feminist in your eyes then so be it." 

"What about you Lauren?" Dan asked. "Should it be legalized?" 

"The only good that would come it would be that the courts would not be clogged with those cases. Legal or illegal, some people like to be blown in their car. Supply and demand...capitalism in its purest form." 

"Exactly." Frank said. "There are prostitutes in the Bible. Its not going anywhere. I think legalizing it would make it safer though, both health wise and getting rid of some of the riskier criminal element. Dropping all the stigma may help bring victimization to light." 

"Ooh frank, I disagree." Nancy said. 

"I concur." Dan said. 

"I think the opposite." Nancy continued. "Legalizing it would make the whole world think that many women become prostitutes because it seems fun and glamorous. Not because where they were born left them with no choice, which is not entirely out of the realm of possibility. Or the drug problems, forced prostitution, and runaways that are out here tricking to survive." 

"While we have Nancy all riled up lets talk about lax border security." Andy said. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

At 12:45 they took a crowded train back to the Upper West Side. Nancy leaned against the glass partition, arms wrapped around Lauren as she rested on her. 

"Are you drunk?" Lauren asked. 

"Nope. Why?" 

"You're sucking my neck, you have to be intoxicated." 

"For the record, I am not sucking your neck. I am sucking behind your ear. Its tastes delicious by the way." 

Lauren giggled, putting her hand on top of Nancy's as it inched across her stomach. 

"Tell me what is going to happen when we get home." 

"I'm going to sleep." Nancy said. "You can do whatever you want." 

"Oh you better be joking." 

"You'll just have to wait to find out, won't you?" 

"If you keep playing games with me I am going to turn around and kiss your mouth." 

"And I will divorce you." 

Lauren laughed loudly. She was not quite sober herself but doing an excellent job of pretending. 

"I'm hungry." She said. "Lets get Chinese when we get home." 

Nancy did not answer; she was too busy preoccupying herself with the scent and taste of Lauren. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Mmm, you taste so good." Lauren mumbled as she kissed all over Nancy's skin. 

They had fried wontons, drank a little more while watching a _Saturday Night Live_ rerun, and then headed straight to the bedroom. Clothes came off quick; Lauren fell on the floor pulling her jeans off. That sent Nancy into a laughing fit. 

"I am so glad that my internal injuries bring you such joy." Lauren quipped. 

"What do I taste like?" Nancy asked. 

She was dressed in panties; Lauren was naked as they kissed and caressed on the bed. Nancy let out a sigh as Lauren's tongue trailed across her throat. 

"Um, kiwis?" Lauren replied. 

"Really?" 

"Mmm hmm. Damn woman, you are so...mmm..." 

Lauren's lips trailed across her breasts, flicking her tongue across her nipples. Nancy arched her back and moaned. 

"Oh yeah baby." 

Lauren cupped her breasts as she hungrily tasted her. She wanted it to be slow, sensual, and romantic, but the feelings overwhelmed her. 

"Oh shit, did I bite too hard?" 

She lapped her tongue over the bite mark on Nancy's nipple. 

"I'm fine. That might swell though." 

"I'll take care of it." 

"I bet you will." 

Lauren pulled herself into a sitting position, knees up. Nancy smiled, she knew what was coming. 

"C'mere boo boo." 

She pulled her closer, sliding her panties down her legs. Closer, closer, until their clits touched. Nancy threw her head back. She loved the friction as Lauren grinded against her. They both moaned in the dark room. Nancy pushed her back some, sucking her hard. 

"Oh God! Nancy! Nancy! Oh good God!" 

Lauren climaxed, moving her hand down to stroke Nancy's clit as she moved against her. They slid down on the bed, Lauren on her back. Nancy hovered over her, legs spread, while Lauren opened her and explored. 

"Oh don't stop." Nancy whimpered. "Uhh, baby." 

"You like that huh? Tell me how much." 

"So good, so damn good. Baby!" 

Her body collapsed on Lauren's as she came with a shout. They lay there breathing hard and calming their heartbeats. Lauren stroked Nancy's spine and she purred. 

"That's my boo boo kitty. I love you." 

"I love you too. Have I mentioned lately how sexy this hair is?" 

After years of auburn highlights Lauren bit the bullet and had her hair dyed auburn. She'd done it a week ago, surprising Nancy. Nancy loved it. The couple had so many conversations over the years...she had no idea if Lauren knew about her redhead obsession. 

"I did it for you...I knew you would love it." 

"Oh, it is eye catching." 

Lauren laughed, taking Nancy's face in her hands and kissing her. 

"Nance, how the hell did we end up at the bottom of the bed?" 

Nancy laughed too, hugging Lauren close. 

"I don't want to move." She muttered. 

"You have to. I gotta pee." 

"Eww, get up. If you pee in my bed you're sleeping downstairs with Rupert." 

"You wouldn't dare." 

Nancy kissed her again. 

"Go baby, hurry back." 

Nancy crawled back to the top of the bed as Lauren got out of it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Is it raining?" Nancy mumbled. 

She turned over in bed on Sunday morning. Lauren cuddled in her arms, groaning a bit. 

"Go back to sleep." 

"Someone has to walk the dog." 

"Its raining." Lauren whined. 

"No whining baby. I don't want him to go in the house." 

"I'm letting him out in the yard." Lauren replied, not wanting to get out of bed at all. 

"Fine, as long as you clean it up. I don't want Fitz tracking it back in. For all that we could let Rupert shit in here." 

"What time is it?" 

Lauren sat up a bit, leaning over Nancy to see the clock. 

"Oh God, it is 6:55." She flopped back on the bed. 

"The sooner you go, the sooner you will be back." Nancy reasoned. 

Mumbling, Lauren climbed out of bed. She threw on her sweats and a tank top before leaving the room. Rupert was waiting in the living room with his leash; he let out a happy yelp when he saw her. In the kitchen, she grabbed a baggie before heading to the side door. Rupert dropped the leash and bounded out and down the steps. Lauren followed. 

"C'mon dude, do your business." 

He looked at her before trotting away. She stood in the drizzle as he finally got down to it. Dropping it in the trashcan, they went back in the house. Lauren had filled his bowl, and was naked in bed in a matter of minutes. 

"Your hair is damp." Nancy said. 

"Its raining." 

"Rupert got wet?" 

"Did you expect me to follow him with an umbrella? He is only going to sit in daddy's chair after he eats. I'm going back to sleep." 

"OK. Let me hold you." 

They were spooning now and Lauren smiled. 

"Can we sleep all day?" she asked. 

"We can do whatever you want." 

"Goodie." 

Nancy kissed the nape of her neck. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something last night." Nancy said. 

"What? Can it wait?" 

"OK, I'll wait until later to tell you that Evelyn agreed to the book." 

"Oh my God!" 

Lauren turned over, throwing her arms around Nancy. 

"When were you going to tell me? Oh my God!" 

"She called me when I was walking Rupert yesterday. She definitely wants to do it. Maybe you can make a trip to Washington in the next few weeks." 

"Alone?" Lauren asked. 

"Why not?" 

"Well, she is your friend and..." 

"Uh uh, don't start. You are going to interview the Chief Justice of the US Supreme Court, not chat with my friend. You had lunch with Gloria Steinem...multiple lunches. You are an excellent writer baby, and a consummate professional. You will be fine." 

"I'm shaking already. This is huge Nancy, huge." 

"I know. Can we go back to sleep now?" 

"I may be too excited to sleep." Lauren replied. 

"Please try. It is 7:20 on a rainy Sunday. We will celebrate later this afternoon." 

"OK." 

Lauren kissed her lips, smiled and cuddled in her arms. This was shaping up to be the most fantastic weekend. 

"I love you so much Lauren." Nancy kissed her forehead. 

"Yea! I love you too." 


End file.
